Goddess of Time and Space
by Kaichi98
Summary: Due to past circumstances, the present collides with the past as certain people who made that mistake were reincarnated to make up for their mistakes. Will they be able to get the one who they hurt forgive them again? Find out in this story! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV


Hello, everyone! This is a new story and I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! Without further ado, let's start!

Kai's POV

It was the same dream again... The same scenario, the same people... And the same person who dies in front of me... I could feel my heart ache... I couldn't even move or stop him in time... All I could feel was being able to blame myself for not even trying... All I could remember were his last words...

 _" Don't look at me..."_

And I woke up from that dream... Everything I felt in that dream feels so real and so familiar... As if I was really the one who saw and experienced all that... That person just sounded too familiar and all I can do is watch in horror as people criticised him, asked him to be sealed away... He had clung to me as his last hope but I just turned away and he couldn't take it and took his own life... Until now, I still can't figure out who that person was because his face was blurry and my memories were fuzzy... I have to set that aside for now... I have something more important to do right now... Meeting someone...

I got myself ready for the day as I cleaned myself up and changed my clothes before heading to the direction of the Tatsunagi Building. I need answers as to what happened to Naoki Ishida yesterday and that card that disappeared right in front of my eyes... I have to confirm it with that person... I was immediately gained entry to the last floor to find him, but a bigger surprise awaits me... He revealed his true identity and I fought with him but in the middle of the fight, he revealed something that I hoped I didn't need to hear.

" Aren't you glad, Toshiki Kai?"

" Glad about what?"

" In the end, she chose to come back to you even after you betrayed her love and trust."

" Who are you talking about?"

" Oh? You don't remember? Then let me refresh your memory. I'm talking about the Goddess of Time and Space."

" Goddess of Time and Space? What does that have to do with me?"

" Have you heard of a history where thousands and thousands of years ago, two civilisations were wiped out in a single day?"

" Huh?"

" It's because of a little sad story, you see. One day, the prince of a kingdom fell ill with an unknown disease and just when the kingdom was about to lose hope, the Goddess of Time and Space descended down and disguised herself as a normal priestess that knows every illness and every way to heal people with hand brewed medicine. She healed the prince with her powers while no one was looking and the prince recovered at a tremendous speed. Because of that, both fell for each other... Of course, her clan was in great denial for a Goddess is not fated to fall for a human. However, she overcame that tradition and always stayed by the prince's side and is always his trustable aide. However, one day, another prince came by and saw the Goddess. He was intrigued by her beauty and yet he is also curious about the mysteries surrounding her. When he soon found out that she was the Goddess of Time and Space, he easily manipulated the two kingdoms into believing that she was a witch that needs to be sealed for their own good when in truth, that was a lie."

This story sounds so familiar... As if he was plucking it right out of my memories...

" The prince that fell in love with the Goddess arrived when the people were pressurizing the poor Goddess when all she'd done for them was good and never evil. The Goddess was at her breaking point when she saw the only one who she could trust and believe that he would protect her. It's the prince she saved, of course. However, at her final breaking point, the prince turned his back to her and she felt herself finally shattering. When the prince finally regretted his decision and turned back to want to help her, however, the Goddess had already grabbed the knife from the ritual table nearby and took her life, all because of one grave and stupid decision made by her lover, the human prince. After all she'd done for him, he never gave her the love she deserves. All the prince remembers were her final words before she drew her last breath, 'Don't look at me'."

No way... It sounds so similar to my dream...

" Once the life in her had left, the clan where she rightfully belonged to was furious at the two kingdoms and destroyed both civilisations, not even letting one to live. They were all reduced to ashes but a keepsake of the prince and goddess remained indestructible because of the prince and goddess's power of love. That was a miniature statue of the goddess herself that the prince made for her."

A glass casing rose beside me as I looked over to it. It was a miniature stone statue that looked so new that you'd think it was made not long ago... But I knew it wasn't... After what I was told, memories already rushed back to me... That's right... Back then, I was the one who betrayed her and yet she came back to me again as someone else but her name was still the same... Her lifeless eyes when she said those last words after taking her life... It was all my fault... That's right... This was the statue of the one I've ever loved all these times and now she... No, his name is...

" Aichi..."

I took the statue from the casing and held it to my chest, forgetting the whole fight and tried my hardest not to weep after knowing that the one I betrayed still came back to me after so many years...

" It's not too late. You're given a second chance right now. Accept these powers and claim what is rightfully yours. Accept Link Joker's powers."

I still have time... I can still take back my goddess and give her back the time she'd wasted with someone like me... I will give her all the love and attention she needed back then when I was supposed to do it...

" I'll join you."

That was all I needed to say as Link Joker powers were given to me and I was ready to become stronger and take what's rightfully mine and only mine... Wait for me, Aichi... I'm coming for you soon...

* * *

Aichi's POV

It's been a month since Kai-kun suddenly stopped coming to Card Capital and didn't show up to the places he usually goes to... Yet, at the same time, I keep having a weird dream... I dreamt that I was being called a witch and someone made my heart hurt and I killed myself... I don't know why but it felt so real and familiar...

" Aichi, what's wrong?"

" Huh? No, it's nothing."

" Are you worried about Kai?"

" Well..."

" Don't worry! Knowing him, he's just travelling around the world and getting stronger!"

" I see... Hey, Miwa-kun. I had a weird dream a few days ago... It still comes back to me every day..."

" What weird dream?"

" I don't understand it... I was standing while being pressured by people around me, calling me a witch or something... Then I saw someone and when he turned his back to me, I felt something painful feeling over me and before I knew it, I took the nearby the knife and took my own life..."

" Well, it's just a dream. Besides, if they called you a witch then you had to be a girl, unless you're hiding something from us."

" N-No! I-I'm a boy!" I exclaimed while blushing

" Yes, yes. I know. Now stop thinking about that. There's still a fight to settle."

" Y-Yes!"

Aichi finished the fight quickly as Miwa whined.

" You won again! Can't you go a little more easy on me?!"

" Y-Yes!"

Miwa-kun let out a snort.

" Calm down! I'm just kidding! You play the best when you're serious!"

" Thank you!"

I was sure he said something else but I ignored it and started to look through my deck. I heard my phone vibrating and took it out as I read a message that was from...

" Kai-kun?"

" Huh?"

" He messaged me."

" What does it say?"

" Meet me at the park at 8pm with some of your daily items. Think you could stay over tonight?" I read

" That's rare. Kai asking someone to stay over at his place. You should take the chance to."

" P-Please stop teasing me, Miwa-kun!"

" Well, just take his offer. It's rare after all."

" A-Alright..."

I replied Kai-kun's message as I told my mother about it. I then waved Miwa-kun off before going back home to eat my dinner. I packed my bags and headed to the front door to wear my shoes.

" Have fun! Don't forget to contact me once you're there!"

" Yes! I'll be back in a few days then!"

" Okay!"

I left my house and went to find Kai-kun at the park. I then saw him as I ran over to him.

" Kai-kun, I'm so sorry for making you wait!"

" It's fine. I just arrived too."

" Huh? Kai-kun, are you not feeling well? Your face is looking a bit dark..."

He seemed a little surprised as he shrugged.

" Nothing. Let's go."

He took my bag before I knew it as I tried to stop him but he insisted and we finally arrived at his apartment.

" Sorry for the intrusion..."

" Come in."

I walked in front of Kai as I looked around. It was a neat apartment. Suddenly, a hand with a cloth came in front of me and was pressed on my nose as I struggled while breathing in a sweet scent. I feel so faint... What's going here...? I blacked out after that.

* * *

Kai's POV

My goddess is finally... Finally with me again... I will never let you go, never again... I went to the cupboard and took out my goddess's old clothes that was well preserved... I wore them on Aichi, just like he used to back then... Maroon sleeveless long dress that reached until it covered his feet with a loose turtleneck at the top, maroon fingerless long sleeves that has a hole that goes through his middle fingers. Finally, his metal head dress that had a maroon cloth draped behind it, originally to bundle up his past long hair with two earring like pieces dangling on both sides.

" You're still so beautiful, even after so many years."

I placed his original maroon heels at the doorstep beside his current shoes as I carried him to my bed and laid him down. Light as a feather as always. I can't wait for you to wake up.

" I'll be going to get some groceries, my dear. I'll be back soon."

I kissed his cheek and left after that.

* * *

Normal POV

An hour later, Aichi groaned and woke up as he placed his arm on his eyes to cover his eyes from the sudden light pouring in.

 _" Where am I...? What was I doing...?"_ Aichi thought

He suddenly remembered what had happened as he shot up.

" Kai-kun..."

He then realized that he was wearing something else as he went to a mirror to check.

" What is this?!"

Aichi looked all over his body to find that there were so many unknown clothes worn on him. He tried to remove the head dress.

" It won't come off..."

He went to the bathroom to find his clothes and something to cover the head dress. While he did find his original clothes, he couldn't find anything to cover the head dress yet.

 _" I should change first before Kai-kun comes back..."_ Aichi thought

He opened the bathroom door as he gasped when Kai was suddenly in front of him.

" What were you doing?"

" I..."

" Sit down. And you don't have to change. You look more beautiful this way."

Kai set aside Aichi's own clothes as he led Aichi to sit on his bed. Aichi looked around uncomfortably as Kai took out a small box before kneeling down in front of Aichi.

" What are you doing...?"

" What I should've done for you so many years ago."

" Huh?"

Kai opened the box to reveal a heart shaped ruby ring.

" Marry me, Aichi. We can be happy again that way."

" What do you mean by 'again'?"

" Please, Aichi. I don't want to lose you again like what happened last time. Please. Marry me."

" Kai-kun, this is too sudden. I-I don't know..."

" Aichi, please..."

" A-Alright..."

Kai smiled as he wore the ring on Aichi's ring finger before showing a heart shaped sapphire ring on his own ring finger.

" This is to help us remember both of us by. I've already booked the perfect venue for us."

" What's wrong, Kai-kun? You're acting very strange today."

" I don't want to lose you again, Aichi... Thank you for accepting my proposal."

" S-Sure..."

Kai laid his head on Aichi's lap as he flinched before putting his hand on Kai's head. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Kai lifted up his head.

" I got some groceries for supper, so I'll go cook some for us."

" Oh, I'll help."

" No, you stay here and rest. You need it."

" But..."

Kai stood up and went to the kitchen after that. Aichi tugged on the dress as he smelt the food Kai was making.

" It's almost ready. Just wait a little while longer."

" Y-Yes..."

Kai brought Aichi to the table and placed the two plates of their meal on the table.

" Eat up. You need it."

" R-Right..."

Aichi started eating as Kai ate right after he made sure Aichi ate as well. Kai looked up at Aichi as he walked over to him. He wiped away the grain of rice on his cheek and ate it. He then kissed Aichi's forehead before going back to eating.

 _" What is this...? I really love him but... Why does my heart hurt so much...?"_ Aichi thought

They finished eating as Aichi went to sit on the bed again after Kai insisted. He then looked around as he saw the drawer beside the bed half opened. He opened it out of curiosity as he saw the statue.

" This is..."

He then felt Kai circling his arms around his waist as the statue was put back into the drawer.

" Go to sleep now. You don't need to see that."

" Why does that look like me?"

" Sleep, Aichi. Now. We need to wake up early tomorrow for our wedding."

" So fast? There's no registration or anything?"

" No. That's all done long ago. Now be a good boy and go to sleep. If you don't..." Kai reached out in between Aichi's legs, " I can entertain you for the night."

" I-I'll go to sleep..."

Aichi quickly went to sleep as Kai turned off the lights and fell asleep beside Aichi.

~ The next day~

Kai woke up as he went to prepare himself while waiting for Aichi to rouse. After he was done, Aichi had woken up as he smiled and walked over to him.

" I better go change."

" Don't. Just change back to this. You'll be changing to your wedding outfit once we're at the venue anyway."

" Okay..."

Aichi went to prepare himself as Kai waited for him to come out. Once Aichi was done, Kai got a call as he quickly hung up the phone.

" Our ride's here. Let's go."

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai led Aichi out of his apartment as he was led into a black limo and he went in first before Kai followed along. The car started moving as Kai held Aichi's hand.

" Are you nervous?"

" I don't know about this... You're acting really strange and this is all too sudden. I really love you but don't you think we should, you know, know each other more?"

" Aichi... We already know each other for a long, long time now. I know you can't remember but I'm doing this to make up for the love that I never repaid you those many years ago."

" I don't understand... What do I not remember?"

" It's okay that you don't remember. We're together now and that's all that matters."

Kai placed his hand on Aichi's cheek as he inched closer to kiss him as Aichi returned the kiss. Once they released the kiss, Aichi laid his head on Kai's shoulder.

" Thank you."

" Anything for you, Aichi."

Kai looked over to Aichi as he saw that he was resting as he closed his eyes while reminiscing a cruel memory.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _After Aichi killed herself in the past, the clan that she came from suddenly descended down and attacked the people. Many were running and screaming while amid the chaos, Kai walked over to her lifeless body and fell to his knees._

 _" I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_

 _A unit went in front of them and a beam pierced through his body as through his blurry vision, he reached out to Aichi._

" I'm sorry... Aichi... Forgive me..." _He thought_

 _He collapsed after that and died._

 _~ Flashback end~_

Kai opened his eyes and tightened his grip on Aichi's hand.

 _" I promise... It won't happen again..."_

Soon, they arrived at the building as Kai led Aichi out of the car.

" The Tatsunagi Building? What's going on here, Kai-kun? There's this ominous feeling that I don't like..."

" Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Kai held Aichi's hand and led him into the building as they met Reversed Takuto.

" Oh, welcome! We have your outfits and preparations for your wedding prepared. All it needs now is the bride and groom. Please come this way."

He led them as Aichi went closer to Kai.

" I don't like this..."

" It's just Takuto, it'll be just fine."

Aichi and Kai were separated by their rooms as maids were inside to prepare Aichi for the wedding.

" A maroon wedding dress?"

" Toshiki Kai-sama personally hand picked this for you. Now please change into it while we prepare the wedding ornaments."

" Y-Yes..."

Aichi quickly finished changing as he came out from the curtains. Plain maroon corset and a fluffy maroon skirt matched the maroon heels and sleeves that Kai gave him to wear.

" Um... This head dress..."

" It's perfect. Now all we need is some ornaments before putting on your veil."

Aichi sat in front of the mirror as the maids put ornaments on him, they also placed a headpiece on his head as the veil was finally put on. There was a knock on the door as Reversed Takuto entered.

" Hello there. I'm here to get your engagement rings. Toshiki Kai is ready and in a few minutes, we'll be welcoming you to the hall."

" O-Okay..."

Aichi handed his ring over to Reversed Takuto as he bowed before closing the door. Aichi inwardly sighed before he was led to the hall for the wedding.

" Now, please head inside."

Aichi nodded as the door opened and Aichi walked towards the platform where Kai, in a tuxedo, was waiting for him. He looked around and saw that it was all maids and butlers bowing to him. Once he arrived at the platform, Kai held his hands as Aichi looked up at him.

" You look beautiful."

" Thank you..."

Kai smiled as the vows were quickly said.

" Will you, Toshiki Kai, take Aichi Sendou to be your wife?"

" I do."

" Will you, Aichi Sendou, take Toshiki Kai to be your husband?"

" I... do."

" Then you may exchange your rings and kiss the bride."

Both exchanged the rings and Kai removed the veil and leaned in to kiss Aichi but the door slammed open.

" Don't, Aichi!"

Both turned to the door as they saw Miwa and Naoki. The maids and butlers immediately got into action and stopped them.

" Aichi! Don't fall for their trick! This whole building is controlled by Void and his avatar clan, Link Joker! Kai's also one of them! Hurry up and escape!"

" Huh?"

Kai made haste and kissed Aichi.

" Aichi!"

Aichi's eyes slowly lost their light as Kai released the kiss.

" My dear Aichi, who are you?"

" I'm... Your and Link Joker's Queen... And the Goddess of Time and Space..."

" Correct."

A gust of wind blew around the hall as a gear necklace appeared.

" The goddess... has descended..." Miwa exclaimed

Kai smirked as he wore the necklace around Aichi's neck before circling his arms around his waist.

" Welcome back, my goddess."

He kissed Aichi and after awhile, he turned to Naoki and Miwa.

" Get rid of the intruders."

" Yes."

" Aichi! Aichi!"

The door closed as Kai looked over to Aichi.

" Now then, shall we head back to our room?"

" Yes."

Kai brought Aichi back to their room as Kai pushed Aichi onto the bed before crawling on top of him.

" Will you give me permission to give you pleasure, my love?"

" Yes, my lord."

" What's with that old phrase? Call me something I'll love."

" Yes, Toshiki-kun."

" That's a good boy."

Kai dived into the kiss as the night deepened.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others have gathered at Card Capital as they discussed about their next best move.

" What is the meaning of this?! What was Aichi talking about?!"

" There's a story where a long time ago... Two kingdoms were wiped out in the single day." Miwa started

" Huh?"

" It's all because of both of the princes in each kingdom and one goddess... The Goddess of Time and Space. The first kingdom's prince came down with a strange disease that was hard to cure, just when the kingdom was about to give up, the goddess descended down, disguised herself and cured the prince. After that was love at first sight... And the second prince came along and saw the goddess and somehow managed to find the truth about the goddess but... He lied and said that the goddess was a witch even though she'd never done anything bad. The two kingdoms believed him and protested to seal her away. The pressured goddess was at her breaking point when she saw the prince, her lover... But at the final seconds of his decision, the prince turned his back to her and her heart shattered. When the prince turned back after deciding to help the goddess, it was too late. The goddess took the nearby ritual knife and killed herself. Her clan was furious and wiped out the entire two kingdoms..."

" The Goddess of Time and Space..."

" Then... History is coming back alive?"

" I don't believe it... After all that's happened, she decided to come back to Kai..."

" Don't tell me... Aichi and Kai are..."

" Kai is the reincarnation of the prince who loves the goddess and Aichi is the reincarnation of the goddess herself."

" How is it that you know so much?"

" Funny enough, I was Kai's royal guard at that time. I was also the one who protested along with the second prince. I... can't believe myself that I could remember all of this while it took Kai this long to remember too... Now I know why I'm back here... I'm here to make up for the wrong I've done all those years..."

" That's right."

They turned to the side to see a Vanguard Circle as a unit stepped out of it.

" Who are you?!"

" The aide of our beloved goddess. Chronojet Dragon. A unit of Time and Space."

" No way..."

" You've disappointed us, humans. We left our goddess in the hands of all of you and yet this happened the second time but even worse. An evil entity is now controlling him and once we've dealt with them, we'll be bringing our goddess back with us, where he rightfully belongs."

" Wait, please! Just give us time to save him! I really want to make up for everything I've done! So... Please!"

" I'd like to do that too if you don't mind."

They turned their heads to the entrance as they saw Ren and Leon.

" Ren! Leon!"

" I also feel sorry for what I said about him... I want to make it up to him!"

" Ren?"

" The second prince is him..."

" Huh?!"

" Why?"

" Psyqualia was under my control that time too... I didn't know what I was doing and in the end, exchanged my mistakes with a few thousands of innocent lives, including his... I want to make to him, so please."

" ... Alright but we will aid you guys a little. Our goddess is not one to be messed with."

" Okay. Starting tomorrow, we're going to get Aichi and Kai back!"

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, after doing the deed, Kai covered the blanket over the both of them as he smiled.

" My dear Aichi, you're such a beautiful sight to see, don't you agree?"

" Yes, anything that you say is correct."

" What an obedient wife you are. But it's no fun if you're just a mere puppet. I'm just going to alter a few of your memories and you'll join us without any hesistation. Now sleep."

Aichi immediately closed his eyes and slept as Kai placed his hand on the back of Aichi's head. Red mist was on his hand as it disappeared soon after.

" There we go. When you wake up tomorrow, everything will be very different. For now, good night, my love."

Kai fell asleep as well after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
